


Winter heat

by sehosharkkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Camboy jongin, Fluff, Happy Ending, Junmyeon is mean but regrets it, M/M, Pornstar Sehun, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehosharkkie/pseuds/sehosharkkie
Summary: Junmyeon anticipated a cold winter, but not the fact that he’d have someone to warm him up. The fact that it’s his favourite porn star makes it even better.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152
Collections: Âme sœur: SeHo Fic Fest Round 1





	Winter heat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #30
> 
> Hi, everyone! I hope you'll enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was my first time writing something even remotely angsty (a smut&fluff enthusiast here), so hopefully, I did it justice ><
> 
> Dear prompter, thank you for your amazing prompt, I knew I had to write it the moment I saw it!!
> 
> Title from Exo's 'Winter heat' (duh)

Between working part-time and doing his master’s degree, Junmyeon didn’t have much time for much relaxation. Sometimes he couldn’t even squeeze in more than 6 hours of sleep a day. That’s why he didn’t really resist when his friends kidnapped him one Saturday for a day out. Junmyeon figured that a day without being buried in books wouldn’t kill him.

The weather wasn’t ideal, but it was as good as it could be- in November the best you can get is a day without rain, so they went sightseeing around the city. They lived in one of the oldest cities in the country and didn’t pass on any occasion to delve into its history. Most people would call it quite a bore, but a group consisting of one architecture, one history, and two psychology students, they had a blast every time. 

Their last stop before stepping in for a coffee somewhere (and eventually to their respective apartments) was a monument that Minseok had picked out. He tried to explain why it was important and worth knowing about, but he was way into history not to sound like one of his professors. Junmyeon’s focus had always been on living people, hence psychology. 

“... nearing his sixtieth birthday, he had already established the ground for his _own_ dynasty, and within a few years he successfully dethroned his brother…” Minseok’s knowledge never failed to impress Junmyeon, but man, the delivery could use a little more… compactness. Jongdae was the only one paying attention at this point, but love could do that to the best of us. Chanyeol was in a similar state to Junmyeon- jumping around with red cheeks to warm himself up. 

“Excuse me, can you guys move a little?” 

Junmyeon stopped his awkward hopping and turned around. Then, he looked up, because behind him there was a guy at least half a head taller than him. He was _really_ handsome and there was a camera hung around his neck. Maybe he was a photographer? A model? He looked vaguely familiar, but Junmyeon couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Oh, sure. Come on, guys.” Minseok usually thought of himself as their little private tour guide, so he was the one to answer him and then motion for the group to move further from the statue. He didn’t stop until they reached the end of the little square and then resumed his impromptu lecture, but Junmyeon paid more attention to the guy who was now taking pictures of another equally tall and equally gorgeous human being. 

_Sometimes life simply isn’t fair,_ Junmyeon thought as his mind filled with the images of his rather graceless puberty, when he had always felt he was not enough or too much. Those guys looked a few years younger than them but were perfect already. Eh. 

“My turn.” Shouted the one with the camera and switched places. When he started posing, Junmyeon could admire the man’s thin waist and long legs in all their glory. Maybe he was an actor? A vlogger? That camera looked like something that could produce a decent video. 

“Guys,” Junmyeon looked back at his own group. Minseok raised one brow in his classic ‘I hope you have a good reason for interrupting me’ look. “Do you know the guy who came up to us from somewhere?”

“Who?” Chanyeol looked around. There were a few people around since they weren’t too far from the city centre, but not enough for two people, that good looking, not to stand out. 

Junmyeon huffed. He could point at them, but he was getting uncomfortably cold and taking his hands out of his pockets kinda sucked. 

“The duo with a camera. Especially the guy with brown hair.” He jerked his head towards the direction of the statue. “I think I know them from somewhere, but I also think I’d remember those faces.” 

All four of them looked at the tall team simultaneously, trying to figure out if they rang any bell for them and just stood there, so it wasn’t a big surprise when the posing guy noticed and motioned for the other one to also look around. The camera guy pointed at them and said something and then, oh god, both of them started walking in towards Junmyeon and his stupid friends. 

“Oh fuck,” Jongdae mumbled under his breath while Chanyeol whispered, “Abort the fucking ship, guys,” and went rigid. Junmyeon felt like a deer caught in the headlights and considered just running away in a vague direction of the bus stop, Minseok’s car be damned.

“Hello.” Said the brunet, while the guy with black hair waved awkwardly in silence. Chanyeol waved back, starstruck and practically drooling. Junmyeon would have teased him if he wasn’t busy thinking _where the hell he’d seen them before._

“We’re always happy to greet our fans, no need to be shy.” The same guy continued with a confident quirk to his lips. “Believe me, it’s more awkward if you just stand there and look.”

“I’m sorry, but… Who are you?” Jongdae asked. He raised one eyebrow, questioning the words about the group being _fans_ of the pair.

“I’m Hunnie and this is Kai.” Hunnie extended his hand and Jongdae shook it timidly. “I assumed you were staring because you know us. It happens more often than you’d think considering what we do.”

“Junmyeon said he knows you!” Chanyeol exclaimed, pointing at him. “He asked if we knew you two because he can’t figure out where he’d seen you before.” He said that while looking only at Kai, who was currently blushing under the fixed attention of that traitor.

“Really?” Hunnie turned to Junmyeon with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He cupped his chin while giving Junmyeon a once-over, who quickly mouthed ‘ _what the fuck?’_ to Chanyeol and his no brain-to-mouth filter. His so-called friend only shrugged his shoulders with an apologetic expression and resumed his staring. “That’s disappointing. You know what, give me your phone.” 

Junmyeon glanced at Minseok and Jongdae, but they just stood there, whispering to each other. “Uh… Okay.” He gave his phone to Hunnie hoping that he wouldn’t run away with it. That guy had legs for days and Junmyeon wouldn’t have a chance to catch him. 

He shuffled awkwardly, stomping from one leg to the other while Hunnie typed something on his phone. Why did he even give it to him? 

“Here, text me when you figure out who I am,” Sehun said, tossing him the phone. Junmyeon barely caught it in time and sent the guy a glare, suddenly tempted to delete the number, but his “Hey!” was ignored. 

“Come on Kai, we have all the photos we need.” Kai waved once more and followed Hunnie towards one of the exits of the park. 

“Okay, guys. The show’s over and I propose we go to eat now. Any objections?” Minseok finally spoke up again, but without waiting for the answer, he led the group where they left the car. 

“I’ll be right back, wait for me in the car!” Chanyeol suddenly said and ran away. When he came back there was a bashful smile on his lips and a new number in his phone that he proudly showed off to everyone in the vehicle. 

(94)

It hit Junmyeon about two weeks later. He was in the middle of a boring lecture when he felt a lightbulb over his head light up, with a suspicion that left a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

_No no no no no_ , he chanted in his head while opening his browser and going into incognito mode. He made sure the sound on his laptop was muted and when the website loaded he quickly went to his subscriptions. Yep. Junmyeon was officially an idiot. 

There was, among a few other accounts, a profile of Hunnie. A pornstar. Junmyeon didn’t recognise the face of the guy he jerked off to at least once a week. He groaned and hit the keyboard with his head, earning some side-eyes from the students around him. 

The only explanation he had for himself was that Hunnie rarely showed his face. And Junmyeon wasn’t a creep who’d stop the video mid fucking to study someone’s face. Nu-uh. Okay, maybe once. But that was a long time ago and it doesn’t count since Junmyeon didn’t recognize that face in real life.

Oh god. He had Hunnie’s number. Why the heck would he give it away to a fan so easily? Maybe he thought that a dumbass like Junmyeon himself wouldn’t think of misusing it. What if he was still waiting for a message? A dick pic?! Is it appropriate to send a pornstar a dick pic? What if it’s like gynaecologists and vaginas… _Stop, Junmyeon, bad thoughts, very bad thoughts._

Junmyeon noticed a guy to his left trying to see what made Junmyeon plant his face into the keyboard, so he quickly closed the tab and tried to focus back on the lecture. Having Hunnie’s number was problematic enough, he didn’t need his colleagues to know that he’d been watching gay porn, thank you very much.

(94)

Hunnie stayed on Junmyeon’s thoughts all throughout the day. He didn’t notice the next lecture ended, then he spilled his coffee on poor Chanyeol whose only mistake was being in the kitchen at the same time, and finished the day with being unable to fall asleep.

It shouldn’t be a surprise that he overslept the next day. He was running to the class, cursed phone in his hand. He took his last turn and- 

Junmyeon fell on his ass, feeling like he ran into a wall. 

“Oh my god, are you alright?” Junmyeon looked up and saw Baekhyun, the student rep, leaning over him in concern, and then he noticed his companion, a tall brunet that was rubbing his chest.

“Hunnie?” Junmyeon squealed, hoping the floor would swallow his whole. Fuck. 

“It’s you!” Sehun’s lips formed a perfect circle when he recognized Junmyeon. He looked so cute. Double fuck.

“Huh?” Baekhyun looked from Junmyeon to Hunnie, then back at Junmyeon. “How do you know Sehun’s nick? Uh, I mean nickname.” He spluttered, trying to cover his slipup.

“Don’t worry Baek, he knows. Kind of.” He smiled, squatting to gather Junmyeon’s scattered belongings. “It’s the guy I told you about. The one who couldn’t pinpoint where he’d seen me before.” He passed the papers to Junmyeon and got up. Junmyeon got up, too. “Do you remember me now?”

“I- I mean- ”Junmyeon could just gape, thoughtless.

“He totally does!” Baekhyun screamed, gripping Hunnie’s- no, Sehun’s- shoulder and swinging it back and forth. 

“Then why didn’t you text me?” Sehun crossed his arms in front of his chest, jutting his hip out and, hell, his mouth formed a subtle pout and Junmyeon had to fight off the urge to kiss it away.

“Is it because of what he does?” Baekhyun took a step towards Junmyeon, looking way more threatening than a guy his height should be.

“N-no! I wanted to! I just didn’t know what to say!” Who was Junmyeon to judge Sehun for his profession? He’d be a hypocrite to do that, considering he’d been watching Sehun’s content. He gripped the bag tighter, feeling like he was in front of a jury, not the most proper guy in his year and his unconventional friend. “And I was busy with classes, so…” 

Oh no, his classes. 

“I have to go, I’m sorry about earlier!” He babbled and ran away, chased by Sehun’s “Text me or I’ll stalk you!”. 

When he sat down under his professor’s scrutinizing gaze, being late wasn’t the only reason for the blush on his face.

(94)

Several hours later, when it was already dark outside (but that wasn’t surprising, considering the winter had just started letting go and the days were still pretty short) his seminar ended. He could finally check his phone. He threw himself onto his bed with a huff and started going through his bag.

The usual pocket he kept his phone was empty, but maybe it fell out during the day. But another two pockets were also painfully phone-less and Junmyeon felt the crippling panic of not having enough money for a new one, and he definitely wouldn’t ask his parents for help. They had done enough for him.

 _Breathe, you dumbass,_ he thought, running into the kitchen. Junmyeon was guilty of stress eating and was in serious need of a chocolate bar. He grabbed the small box with chopped carrot from the fridge, though, stored there specifically for those occasions. Healthy choices. He sat on the kitchen counter and started munching, focusing only on the crunch. 

Just when the tightness in his chest started going away, he heard the front door. He jumped off the counter in time to not get busted by Chanyeol. He had endured Chanyeol’s nagging about not wanting to prepare food in places Junmyeon’s buttocks were, and he was adamant on not hearing it again. But he still would occasionally sit on the counters when he was home alone. Oops.

“Hi Jun, what’s up?” Chanyeol put the groceries in the spot Junmyeon had been warming seconds ago but luckily didn’t notice anything incriminating. 

“I can’t find my phone.” He sulked, putting the last piece of carrot into his mouth.

Chanyeol opened the fridge and started unpacking the bags, casting Junmyeon a sympathetic look. “What’s its localization?”

“How would I know? I lost it.” 

“You keep losing it, that’s why I made you install ‘Find my phone’. _What does it say_.” Chanyeol sighed, tired, but it wasn’t Junmyeon’s fault he wasn’t good with technology. Or memorizing basic stuff. He stood there in shame until Chanyeol turned to him. “You didn’t check.” 

It wasn’t even a question, so Junmyeon didn’t answer, just silently exited the kitchen to get his laptop, red in the face. 

He quickly got to his desk and opened his laptop. The browser popped up and Junmyeon realized he forgot to turn it off the night before. He started closing the fourteen opened tabs, but then he got to Facebook and saw two new messages along with two friends requests. 

Request No. 1, Byun Baekhyun. 

Request No. 2, Oh Sehun. 

How did they find him? Last time he checked, Baekhyun barely knew Junmyeon existed and Sehun only knew that Junmyeon was a perv. He clicked on the messages and again, one was from Baekhyun, and one was from Sehun. 

_hey_

_Sehun has ur phone_

_u dropped it_

_don’t call the police ;))_

Baekhyun sent those about fifteen minutes after their morning encounter and Junmyeon sighed in relief, replying with and with a quick “Thanks” he moved to the next (worse) conversation. Not necessarily a bad one, just more stressful. Junmyeon’s behaviour changed like that around cute boys, and this time, there was the fact that, well, the fact that Junmyeon had seen Sehun getting fucked by someone else on camera with his own, two sinful eyes before. And doing the fucking, too, actually. Junmyeon might have liked those even more. 

_You’re going on a date with me, tomorrow, 9 am, the coffee shop next to your institute_

_I know you don’t have classes and I have a hostage_

_See you xx_

Junmyeon didn’t know what to expect, but he didn’t expect _that_ \- the hottest guy he’s ever seen asking him out. Hell, the aspect of having a date with his favourite pornstar seemed like something out of a bad movie. Like ‘Pretty woman’ with a cyber twist. 

Would he be okay dating Sehun for real, though? Being friends with him, Junmyeon wasn’t in the place of judging his profession, but as a boyfriend? Junmyeon didn’t like sharing his toys when he was six, and he had the “can look, can’t touch” mentality ever since.

He totally wasn’t getting ahead of himself, though. Totally.

So he forced himself about all the _if_ s, wrote Sehun back, and went back to Chanyeol to tell him that he did not have to use his fancy tracking site.

 _See you there, I guess_ 😳

 _Can’t wait_ 😋, came an immediate reply.

(94)

He totally wasn’t getting ahead of himself. Sehun was gorgeous, funny, gentle and dressed for a catwalk, not a university cafe. He was everything Junmyeon’s last few boyfriends weren’t, Junmyeon was hooked and wanted more _._

When Sehun noticed Junmyeon entering the cafe, he got up and casted a smile that Junmyeon definitely did not deserve, considering his messy hair. He’d woken up a bit later than he planned and had to compromise. His outfit was a solid ten, though.

Then, to Junmyeon’s distress (and heart palpitation), Sehun helped Junmyeon sit down by moving his chair. He also told Junmyeon that the breakfast was on him, since he brought Junmyeon here by using a trick. 

“You look cute when you eat,” Sehun said, catching Junmyeon off guard, cheeks full of scrambled eggs and bacon. He swallowed quickly, doing his best not to choke, but he already was flushed all the way to the top buttons of his pink shirt. 

“Shut up.” He muttered, trying to save himself with a sip of water. 

“But you do!” Sehun chuckled, putting his chin on his hands and looking at Junmyeon with stars in his eyes. So unfair, how could Junmyeon’s weak heart keep up?

“Well, you look cute all the time, so we’re even!” Junmyeon barked out, the words spilling from his lips as a one, long word. Flirting was hard, but flirting with Sehun was an assault on Junmyeon’s heart, so he was pleased when he noticed the way Sehun’s eyes dilated slightly at the direct compliment. 

Talking to Sehun, after that, became easy. They kept throwing compliments at each other, so in the next few hours Junmyeon got to know that Sehun thought he was smart, hard-working, “smol” and adorable, to name a few. Junmyeon wasn’t as smooth with his, but he did a decent job for the most part. 

“You have the nicest dick I’ve ever seen.” Junmyeon shot back when Sehun confessed that back then, under the statue, he had been waiting for an excuse to come up to them, because Junmyeon had caught his eye. It made his brain short circuit and release that monstrosity, but Sehun dodged it in a way that broke all the remaining ice between them.

“That’s because you haven’t seen Jongin’s. That guy’s hung.” 

“Um, yeah, about that…” 

Sehun leaned forward in his seat. “You watch Kai, too? I have to warn you, I’m the jealous type.” He said with a wink, but Junmyeon kind of wished he wasn’t joking, because then it would be the two of them. Two possessive dudes in love. _Yes, please_ , Junmyeon thought.

“Yes and no…?” Junmyeon scrunched his nose, lifting one of the corners of his mouth. “I saw a few of his clips, but last week I saw the real deal when I caught him and Chanyeol on the couch.” He shivered at the memory of his roommate and his new boyfriend. He loved Chanyeol dearly, but some things weren’t meant to be seen. 

“Yeah! Jongin mentioned they were dating. I didn’t know they were that close though, they’ve known each other for, like what, two weeks?”

“They started dating the day after we met, I think. But let me tell you, they’re moving _fast_.”

“It just means we have to one-up them.” Sehun retorted, making Junmyeon choke on his food. This bastard. Junmyeon was in love. 

(94)

Two months into their relationship, they definitely were a threat to Chanyeol and Jongin's ‘The most obnoxious couple’ title. 

After spending Christmas with their families, they met up for a pretty big New Year's Eve party, merging the two friend groups together in a get-together, doused in a solid amount of alcohol. They didn’t leave each other’s side for a second, going as far as sneaking out to Baekhyun’s closet to make out. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s little squishy boyfriend, glanced at them when they came back, but let them off with a conspiratory half-smile.

A few days after Jongin’s birthday Junmyeon’s good mood took a hit when he got a notification about Hunnie’s new upload. His heart dropped, realizing that he forgot about this part of his boyfriend after putting the issue in a box, and locking it up in a far corner of his mind. 

“How do you deal with what Jongin does?” Junmyeon asked Chanyeol over the dinner. They were sitting on the sofa, eating take out and watching another movie with Nicolas Cage, their shared guilty pleasure.

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asked back, mouth full of chicken. Junmyeon couldn’t judge him, though, not with the huge stain of garlic dip on his t-shirt. 

“He’s a camboy.” 

“So? It’s his job. I’m his boyfriend.” He shrugged and started another wing.

Junmyeon deflated a bit, burying himself in the cushions. He hoped for some advice, seeing how happy his friend and Jongin were. He wasn’t even sure what changed. He was okay with what Sehun did just weeks before. Suddenly majoring in psychology wasn’t as helpful with self-discovery as it was with diagnosing others.

Junmyeon sulked for a few days, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to watch Sehun have sex with another person now, when Junmyeon called him _his_ , but dismissed it eventually. They’d been dating for a little over a month, it was still too early to breach the topic to Sehun. Besides, Junmyeon was aware of what he was getting into. He’d never been the jealous type, so he thought it would be okay. 

He let himself go back into the happy bubble, full of cute cafe dates between Junmyeon’s lectures, and movie nights after Sehun’s dance classes. He started teaching a group of kids a few weeks prior, and couldn’t shut up about how annoying they were. But he did so with the fondest smile on his face, so Junmyeon wasn’t worried about his future in the studio.

A day before Valentine’s another notification popped up on his phone. As soon as Junmyeon saw it was from _Hunnie_ , he swiped it off his screen and uninstalled the app. He planned to tell Sehun he loved him, but now… now he wasn't so ready anymore. 

(94)

They opted for a night in, as somehow both Junmyeon and Sehun were homebodies and would choose watching Netflix at home over going to the cinema anytime. Eating popcorn in the candlelight was still romantic. At least in Junmyeon's opinion. 

Besides, the notification from the day before was still too fresh in Junmyeon's mind for him to have the energy to go out. 

Sehun appeared a few minutes late, but Junmyeon let it pass when he saw a beautiful bouquet of roses. 

"Fourteen, one rose for every week I've known you," Sehun whispered with a sly smile, leaning in for a kiss. Junmyeon felt the corners of his eyes prickle, when he tried to hold his tears in. It was so sweet and romantic, and Junmyeon wanted to be happy, he really did, but he could only feel jealousy. That in turn made him feel guilty and angry, a confusing mix that must have shown on his face. Sehun's smile dropped and he stepped back, roses still in hands. Maybe he should have just cancelled and given himself a few days to get over his irrationally hurt feelings.

“What’s wrong?” He asked carefully.

“Nothing, let’s just sit.” Junmyeon tried to pull Sehun towards the living room, but he didn’t budge.

“No, baby, you’re upset. Just tell me, so we can enjoy the night.” Sehun smiled gently, but all those little gestures only spoiled Junmyeon’s mood more.

“Okay.” Junmyeon took a deep breath. Now or never. “You’re still uploading on _there._ ” 

Junmyeon looked at his feet. He knew he had no right to tell Sehun what he should and shouldn’t do with his life, but he didn’t know that it would bother him so much. The more his feelings for Sehun grew, the more it hurt. 

“Uh, Junmyeon… I- Why would you bring it up now? Did you even see them?” 

“Why would I look at other people fucking my boyfriend?” Junmyeon’s blood boiled. Was Sehun crazy? “Were your other boyfriends into that?”

Sehun inhaled sharply, gripping the flowers tighter. “Don’t say that. You act like I kept my job a secret from you, but- ” 

“I’m sorry I’ve never dated a sex worker before you.” Junmyeon spat out. At this point, it was like he wanted to upset Sehun, and he couldn’t stop the words that came out of his mouth. “I didn’t know that guys fucking you for money would bother me so much.”

Sehun’s expression hardened, his back straightened. “You make it sound like I’m a prostitute. What did you expect? Just say it, be like all the other guys who wanted to date someone good at sex but got surprised when I didn’t drop my job for them after the first date!” 

“It never was about sex.” Junmyeon backtracked, trying to defend himself, but it was a poor attempt. They both knew that even if this part wasn’t true, the other one was right. The situation they were in started to set in and Junmyeon got scared he was losing Sehun. “I lov-”

“Stop right there.” Sehun raised his finger in a shushing gesture. “I don’t believe you.” He put the flowers on the cupboard next to them. “Keep them. Goodbye.” 

Sehun spun around and practically ran out of the room. The door shut with a bang, which snapped Junmyeon out of the emotions that were raging in him seconds ago. His gaze fell upon the roses, specifically one bloody thorn, and the tears he was so desperately holding in, started pouring down his face. 

(94)

Chanyeol came back less than an hour later, storming into Junmyeon’s room without knocking. 

“Why did Sehun barge into the flat yelling about yet another asshole?” He stopped in his track when he saw Junmyeon’s state, all bundled up and swollen from crying. “Jun, what happened?” Chanyeol sat on Junmyeon’s bed and put a hand on his back.

“I’m sorry for ruining your date with Jongin.” Junmyeon said into the pillow. It came out muffled, but Chanyeol understood anyway. 

“Don’t be. Just tell me what happened.” 

“I was an asshole, Sehun got that right. And I-” Junmyeon exhaled weakly, “I don’t think we’re together anymore.”

(94)

Chanyeol was really understanding. At first. He took over Junmyeon’s garbage duty and cleaned the bathroom even though it was Junmyeon’s turn to do so. But on the fourth day, his patience started to run thin. 

“It’s time to man up, Jun.” He said while picking up the empty ice cream boxes scattered around Junmyeon’s bed. “Or at least take a shower, Jongin’s coming over and you _reek_.” 

“What? No!” Junmyeon couldn’t jump out of bed faster. “He’s Sehun’s friend, he’ll kill me!” 

“I won’t let him.” Chanyeol chuckled. “Well… Maybe one light punch. He told me a few things you said to Sehun.” 

“I- I didn’t mean them! You know that, right?” Junmyeon followed Chanyeol to the kitchen, trying to explain himself.

“Save that for Sehun. He should hear that, not me.” He opened the dishwasher, “I’d hop into that shower if I were you, Nini’s coming in ten.”

Junmyeon sighed and dragged his feet to the bathroom, put Red Velvet on shuffle and hopped into the shower, hoping that Chanyeol didn’t hear his sniffling over ‘Psycho’ playing in the background. Junmyeon was avoiding the shower because it always made him (over)think. It was easier to rewatch ‘Goblin’ for the fourth time than face his own shame under the waterstream. 

Did he act irrationally? Totally. Should he have talked to Sehun about his feelings earlier? Yes. He really couldn’t explain what took over him during their argument, but he would do anything to go back in time. The hurt expression on Sehun’s face was the worst part. Junmyeon was ready to start making it up to him.

He actually felt pretty good after the shower, almost optimistic about what was about to come. Chanyeol’s plan was clear to him- he keeps Jongin busy, while Junmyeon apologizes to Sehun. _Easier said than done_ , Junmyeon thought, as he came out of the bathroom and practically ran into Jongin. 

“Oh, hi Jon-” Jongin swiftly passed by him and got into the toilet with a loud bang, not letting Junmyeon say anything. If looks could kill, Junmyeon would be dead on the floor at this very moment. He looked at Chanyeol but he just shrugged and mouthed ‘You deserved it,’ smiling like an idiot. 

“I’m leaving.” Junmyeon said and grabbed his keys. 

“I hope I won’t see you until tomorrow.” Chanyeol chuckled. “Good luck.”

(94)

Junmyeon knocked on the door of Sehun’s place, a bouquet of white snapdragons, Sehun’s favourite flowers (that he had to visit four florists to find). 

“Did you forget something, Ni-” Sehun opened the door and stopped smiling when he saw Junmyeon. “Oh hell no!” He exclaimed and shut the door in Junmyeon’s face.

That didn’t go well.

He decided to call Chanyeol, Jongin’s wrath be damned.

“He won’t talk to me.”He said as soon as Chanyeol picked up.

“Are we surprised?” The little faith Chanyeol had in Junmyeon would offend him if it wasn’t proven accurate.

“What do I do, though? I thought of breaking in, but I don’t have the money to pay for the new door.” 

“Junmyeon asking me for relationship advice, I have to tell Jongdae.”

“No one will believe you.” Junmyeon hissed into the phone. Jongdae and Junmyeon used to tease Chanyeol all the time about being the most awkward around cute guys. It wasn’t anything severe, but being on the receiving end of Jongdae’s jokes would suck big time.

“But he has a witness.” A new voice chimed in.

“Oh yeah, you’re on the speaker.” Junmyeon could hear how smug Chanyeol was, and if he didn’t have a more urging matter in hand, he’d argue more, but he just huffed.

“I left you a key under the mat, but if you hurt Sehun again, I’m cutting your balls off.” Jongin stated calmly. Junmyeon heard a quiet ‘I love you’ in the background and rolled his eyes. Chanyeol was so whipped.

“Yessir.” Junmyeon saluted even if Jongin couldn’t see him and hung up. 

Putting the phone back into his pocket, Junmyeon looked under the doormat and saw a single, silver key. He owed Jongin his firstborn. 

He opened the door and slowly went inside, in case Sehun was waiting around the corner with a baseball bat. Junmyeon found him in the kitchen, pouring makgeolli into a tall glass. 

Their eyes met, causing Sehun’s hand to shake and spill some wine. 

“Shit.” He hissed, putting the bottle down and starting to wipe it off. Junmyeon took a step to help, but Sehun immediately pointed to the table. “Put the flowers on the counter, then sit and wait. I don’t even want to know how you came in.”

“Jo-”

“Shush.” Sehun took his sweet time in the kitchen, but it wasn’t until he sat down, across the table, that Junmyeon’s hands started shaking from nervousness. This cold persona was a complete one-eighty from the warm and bubbly Sehun that he knew. And it was Junmyeon’s own doing. 

“I’m sorry.” He said when Sehun motioned for him to start speaking. “I was insecure and didn’t handle it like an adult. Or even a decent human being.” He started nibbling at the hem of his sleeve, whispering, “I don’t think you’re a prostitute, never did.”

“I accept the apology,” Sehun responded softly after a minute of silence. “But I don’t think that three days is enough for you to change your view on my job.”

Junmyeon looked up from his hands. “I’ll work on it. I miss you so much.”

Sehun sighed, hiding his face in his hands, running them up and down his cheeks. “You still haven’t seen the videos, huh?”

“I wasn’t exactly in the mood to masturbate…” Junmyeon muttered bashfully, side-eyeing Sehun as the corner of his mouth lifted up.

“Okay.” Sehun took a deep breath. “We can try again, but I have some rules.”

“Whatever you want.” Junmyeon nodded eagerly. 

“Rule number one, we start over. I don’t want to pretend that Valentine’s Day didn’t happen, but I don’t think that the relationship we had is something I’d like to pursue.” Junmyeon nodded again. That was already more than he hoped for. “I really like you, Jun, but if you do something like that one more time, I’ll block you and change the locks.”

“Understandable.”

“Rule number two, we’re going to talk about our feelings. That jealousy shit you pulled off? Not cool. Chanyeol said you’ve been feeling that way for _weeks_ and didn’t say anything!”

“You’re talking with Chanyeol?”

“Yes, so I know exactly how long you haven’t showered. Don’t make me put hygiene as number four.”

Junmyeon had the decency to blush as he asked, “I can hug you now?”

“Come here, you asshole.”

(94)

They took it one step at a time, more carefully, since they knew that _third time’s a charm_ wouldn’t work in their case. Junmyeon was on his best behaviour and made sure to communicate like a big boy and not whatever possessed him in his hallway.

Sehun, on the other hand, was back to his bubbly self and his good mood reflected in Jongin’s less frequent glares when Junmyeon was around. 

Once Junmyeon even had the courage to ask when was Hunnie’s new video coming that got him a funny look from Sehun and a lenient shake of his head. “Never.”

Junmyeon choked on the water he was drinking, wetting his shirt and the tablecloth under his plate. “What?”

“The videos I uploaded since we started dating… One was pre-filmed back in November and the other one was a solo. To, you know, say goodbye to the audience.” Sehun shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

“What?” Junmyeon repeated, not being able to grasp the amount of unnecessary drama they could have avoided. “Why didn’t you simply tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to think that I did it for you. We haven’t been dating for long back then, I had plans to retire for a while. Meeting you just sped up the process.”

“So no more Hunnie?” Junmyeon asked, doing his best to keep his tone and expression neutral.

“No more Hunnie.” Sehun smiled, swallowing the last gulp of his tea. 

Junmyeon put his glass down, got up and circled the table to stand in front of Sehun. He took his face into his hands and left a loud, wet kiss on Sehun’s slips, still curved into a smug half-smile. 

“Happy birthday, baby.” Sehun cooed, but Junmyeon was too occupied with taking Sehun’s clothes off to respond.

(94)

Junmyeon barged into Sehun and Jongin’s flat without knocking, a privilege that came with the key to the place. He ran past Jongin in the kitchen, who struggled to make the coffee machine work. Junmyeon greeted him with a quick ‘Hi’, and got a grunt in return. He didn’t take it personally though. They were ok now, it just seemed that Jongin couldn’t be his bubbly self without caffeine, and it was still pretty early for a Saturday morning.

He opened the door to Sehun’s room and quietly looked in. Sehun loved sleeping naked, which could be nerve-wracking when you want to introduce your boyfriend to your parents and your childhood room didn’t have a lock. 

But now he took his sweet time enjoying the view of Sehun’s firm buttock peeking out of the crumbled comforter. He came up to the big bed (the reason why he _loved_ coming over whenever he could, even if Sehun preferred Junmyeon’s place) losing pieces of clothing as he came closer, then slowly raised the covers and slipped inside.

“Coold.” Sehun groaned, trying to wiggle away, but Junmyeon held him close, putting his toes on Sehun’s calves.

“I’m lucky you’re warm enough for both of us.”Junmyeon sighed, content when Sehun put his arms around him.

“How come you’re so cold? It’s April, and it’s not like we live across the town.” Sehun murmured, caressing Junmyeon’s tummy. 

“Why do you always touch my stomach?” Junmyeon whined, trying to place Sehun’s hand somewhere else. The attention Sehun was giving to Junmyeon’s stomach made him slightly self-conscious, not understanding what was so special about it. It was flat on the good days and kind of jiggly on the bad ones, but nowhere near Sehun’s toned muscles.

“It’s perfect.” Sehun said, gripping the flesh there. It felt like a weird form of a massage. 

“I didn’t know people could have a stomach kink.”

Sehun huffed, “Yours is special. So soft.”

“Really?” Junmyeon asked, sceptical. 

“Yup. A solid nine.”

“If it’s so special, why just nine?” Junmyeon looked up, to catch Sehun’s gaze. He looked smug, like he was waiting for this question.

“Well,” Sehun raised to his elbows, hovering over Junmyeon. He lowered himself down Junmyeon’s body, till he could latch himself to Junmyeon’s abdomen.

“What are you doing?” Junmyeon laughed, trying to squirm away. Sehun let go after a bit, with a wet smack.

“Now it’s a ten.” He said, beaming. 

Junmyeon looked down at the fresh mark, blooming right under his navel. “You’re crazy.”

“Crazy for you!” Sehun called out, letting himself fall onto Junmyeon, crushing him into the mattress. While still gloriously naked, so Junmyeon wasn’t going to complain.

(94)

“So… I heard that Chanyeol is moving in with you guys.” Junmyeon said when the movie they were watching ended. Sehun was spooning him from behind, making Junmyeon feel warm and safe, ready to breach the subject. 

“Yeah, I’ll have to look for a new place soon.” Sehun sighed. “I’m not going to listen to their sex noises _every freaking night._ Not happening.”

“What if…” Junmyeon interlaced his fingers with Sehun’s, bringing his arm tighter around him. “What if you moved in here? I’m going to have a free room soon, you know, but I wouldn’t mind sharing the bed.” 

When Sehun didn’t respond, Junmyeon looked over his head and saw his boyfriend flushed all the way to his collarbones, mouth open. “Are you sure? We’ve only been dating for eight months and-” 

“Sehun, I love you.” It felt _so_ good to finally say it out loud. Judging by the warm smile that bloomed on Sehun’s face it was good to hear, too. Junmyeon turned on the bed completely, facing Sehun. “I am sure, but if you have any doubts, we can wait.”

“I love you, too,” Sehun whispered, kissing Junmyeon’s upper lip. He looked into Junmyeon’s eyes and laughed. “We’re going to live together.”

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, kissing slowly and just breathing each other in, until Sehun’s hand travelled lower and lower, groping Junmyeon’s buttcheek. He shivered, breaking the kiss. 

“You know what it means?” Sehun questioned with a wiggle of his brows.

“You groping my ass?” Junmyeon shot back, making Sehun laugh. 

“That too, but no, you dummy.” He bumped their foreheads together. “No more interrupting roommates.”

“There’s no one in the flat now too, though.” Junmyeon put his leg over Sehun’s waist.

“Would be a shame to waste that.” Sehun replied, matching Junmyeon’s conspiratorial tone. They giggled through the next kiss, and another one, too high on happiness to really stop. 

“I love you.” Junmyeon repeated. Sehun simply stared back, putting a strand of Junmyeon hair behind his ear. The gesture, so sweet and so… Sehun, had Junmyeon throwing himself onto him, needing his boyfriend all around and in him, till everything Junmyeon could feel would be the man that stole his heart and made him grow.

The love they made afterwards was slow and sensual, just the way Junmyeon liked it, like they had all the time in the world to enjoy their bodies. Sehun dipped his tongue in Junmyeon’s collarbone, leaving wet bites, as his slick fingers gradually coaxed Junmyeon open.

Sehun’s hot breath tickled his neck as he thrust his hips. The heady feeling of arousal laid thick on Junmyeon’s body and in no time, a well-aimed thrust made Junmyeon come all over their bodies. Sehun followed soon, bringing Junmyeon into his arms once more. He kissed Junmyeon’s ear, whispering sweet nothings. 

Junmyeon had never been happier and it was just the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thank you goes to my lovely beta!!
> 
> (And to mods, who were kind enough to give me a bit more time to finish the story- thanks! :))


End file.
